The Sherlock Diaries
by ThouArtPenguin
Summary: Sherlock just is not the type to keep a journal. He keeps everything in his mind. But when his mother convinces him to start writing in a diary, he grudgingly accepts. This will be fun! :) I will tell you his age beforehand so there is no confusion and you can imagine what he might sound like. Enjoy! Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :) Welcome to the very first Journal entry of Sherlock! He is about 8 so I don't except any wise words, but still a wise little boy. :) These Journal updates are going to be very short, because c'mon, who writes novels when they write in their journal? I don't think anyone would except Sherlock to. ;) I loved writing this entry cause all I imagine is Sherlock with a little boy voice who understands more than I do! ;) Reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

_July, 30th_

_How do you start one of these 'diaries'?_

_Diary. It sounds like a girls word. I will use Journal from not on._

_Mum wanted me to start writing in a journal. Not sure why it matters. What could I even write about? I wish I was older. Being a kid can be so boring. How do the other kids get on? Parks aren't as great as they look, but some kids seem to think its like heaven. Whatever that means. Mum stopped taking me to the park because I complained about it too much. I even started a fight with another kid my age who goes to my school. Mummy got mad at me but it wasn't my fault. Really. He had it coming._

_Kids make fun of me at school. Not that I care. What I don't understand is why being smart makes me a target for bullies. That's all they are. Bullies. Mum doesn't know the things kids say. I don't tell her. I don't want her to worry._

_I don't need to tell Mycroft (that's my big brother), because he always seems to know. I'm going to be like him someday. You know, like being able to read everything about a person like a story book. I learn a lot from books. I like school for the learning, not so much for the people, though my teachers are very nice._

_Mum just called for dinner. Might as well. Nothing to do anyway. Maybe I'll write again someday._


	2. Chapter 2

_October, 7th_

_Age: 8_

_I'm going to be a pirate someday._

_My daddy was a pirate. He told me so. Mycroft says he wasn't really a pirate. He just worked on a cruise ship and dressed like a pirate every Halloween, but then why would daddy lie?_

_Daddy got very sick last year. Somehow, we fit him into a vase and we now keep him on top of the fire place. Mummy talks to him sometimes when she looks no one can hear her. I wondered why she was so sad about daddy, so I took a peek inside the vase. I think she was sad cause the vase is full of dirt now. I guess daddy ran away._

_Halloween is coming up soon. I am going to be a pirate just like dad. Mum got my costume and everything. I have never really enjoyed going trick-or-treating, but it will be different this year. I'm going to pretend to have fun just for mummy. Mycroft told me that if I get lots and lots of candy to share with him, then he will give me an early birthday present._

_Mycroft is a fatty._


	3. Chapter 3

_December, 24th_

_Age: 8_

_Mycroft finished off all of the candy in about two hours, if you wanted to know._

_He finally got me the present, too. I had almost forgot about it. I am a bit sad though. It's a silly little detective kit. I think he meant it as a joke. I have not even taken anything out of its box because it all looks so dumb. Well, I took the... how do spell it? Magnifying glass. Mummy helped me. Anyway, the magnifying glass helps me to see things better, and closer up. It's kind of cool, really._

_It makes Mycroft look even fatter. _

_Christmas is tomorrow. I'm not sure what to think about it. I've already found the presents mum was hiding and guessed what they might be. I guess I am a little excited. The tree looks nice. We decorated it last week, with real popcorn, too! _

_My birthday is soon. I found those presents too. Also, I think Mycroft has a girlfriend. They sat kind of close to each other on Halloween and on Mycroft's birthday, and I think I heard him asking if she can join us for Christmas dinner. _

_My cousins are coming over for New Years Eve. They're annoying, but mummy made me promise to be nice. We'll see how that goes._


	4. Chapter 4

_January, 7th_

_Age: 9_

_Mummy told me that most people start their journals with, "Dear Diary". Why? Its not like the journal is a person. I still don't understand why this matters but I guess if it makes mummy happy, its okay, for a while. At least until I grow up._

_My birthday was yesterday. Mum invited some kids from school. I don't even like any of the kids from school. I don't know why she did that. At least only two showed up. If it was all 27 from my class, I think I would have gone crazy. I still went sort of crazy. They are horrible at playing dead people. _

_Oh yes, I finally started playing with the detective tools Mycroft got me. I know how to use them all and made the other kids pretend to die so I can figure out how they were killed. They ended up crying to their mummies and going home. I might have gotten rid of them for good. I'll probably never have friends, but that's okay, cause no one has been interesting enough. I guess we will see how school goes tomorrow._

_Mycroft is with his girlfriend right now. I heard her say that he was "cute". That fatty? How is my brother "cute"? I just don't see it. I don't like his girlfriend very much, but she's nice to me, so I try to leave her alone. The last time I talked to her, Mycroft almost killed me. He started chasing me around the house after she left, but he couldn't keep up, the lazy fat-a-zoid._

_I think my mum is trying to secretly read this behind my back. Is this why people normally hide their journals? Better find a safe spot._

* * *

**(AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I try to update this everyday but had a few busy days there. :p Forgive me! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! :D I love talking about Fat-Teenage Mycroft, if you haven't noticed ;) Sherlock IS quite rude so I figured he would point out Mycroft's fattiness. The start of the whole childish feud. :) Have a nice day!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_May, 20th_

_Age: 9_

_Mycroft has been teaching me how to 'read' people. He will tell me things I should notice, like, fur on someone's clothes, means they have a pet. Or, how you can tell if someone is in a hurry. Simple stuff, but after you notice those things, its easier to assume more. Mycroft says he is still learning this stuff himself. He is only 16. He might be smarter if dad was still here._

_Mum says we get our smarts from dad, even though I know mum knows when I have done something that I probably shouldn't have. She says its just because mums know everything, but I think that means more than she meant it to. _

_Mycroft's girlfriend has not been around for a while. Mum and I don't mention her. He seems okay. Even though, I have noticed that he has been eating more and more sweets and gotten even fatter. Mum just keeps feeding him as if he's a stick that needs to grow more, but he's more like the tree trunk._

_I hope I don't grow up to be like that. I might not eat at all. Who needs all that stomach when you can run around, chasing people with your magnifying glass?_

_I asked mum if there was such a thing as a pirate detective. She didn't think so, but thought that there should be something like it. So, I have decided to become the very first pirate detective. I told Mycroft and he just said, "Don't you mean 'private detective'?" I thought Mycroft was smart? No. I meant what I said. But I did have to ask him exactly what a private detective was. I thought it might have been the same thing. Turns out, it wasn't but it sounded cool._

_Now if I can just grow up._


	6. Chapter 6

_July, 16th_

_Age: 10_

_Why have I not written in over a year? Because, there were plenty of things I would rather not talk about. It was a pretty uneventful year, but I suppose I can summarize it a bit._

_Mum made Mycroft go on a diet last year. Finally. He got a job as an apprentice for some government thing. Just a small job, I guess, but because he is an apprentice, he is learning how to become one of the "big guys". How boring. _

_Girls are gross and weird. Mummy says that girls my age are just at "that age". Whatever that means. All they do is run around the school, kissing all the boys. There is this thing that all the kids call "koodies" and whether it is real or not, I do not know. For a while, I did not even have to avoid the girls, cause they all left me alone but then some girls dared another girl named Julie to kiss me, and she did. Apparently, it was so funny, that they all have to "get some of Sherlock's lips". _

_I stay as far away as possible from girls now. I am trying to figure out a way to avoid ALL girls everywhere I go, but its hard. Girls are EVERYWHERE. I didn't even notice them until I tried to NOT notice them and now all I do is notice them. Is life this complicated for everyone?_


	7. Chapter 7

_February, 13th_

_Age: 12_

_The past couple of years have been...well, dull. _

_I've been working half-heartedly on my studies, because, well, everything's too easy. Maybe it will be less tedious once I get into University in a few years. Mother tells me that I must endure it and then added something about how enduring would be much easier if I stayed positive and energetic about it. Yeah, right. Does she even know her own son?_

_She's always too busy with her job. She works with movies, television, music, all sorts of media/entertainment. And when she's not busy with the media, she's busy lecturing me. She calls it "giving advice", but that's not how it comes out of her mouth. Maybe that's why Mycroft moved out the moment he turned 18. His birthday is a week after mine, except that he is seven years older than me, or as most people say, seven years _smarter _than me. _

_It amazes me how stupid people are. Or maybe I am just becoming wiser. Probably both._


	8. Chapter 8

_January, 10th_

_Age, 13_

_Here is my annual update. Winters are boring. All winter consists of is school, teachers and students. Too easy. Too boring. Not interesting. It will be nice when it is all over and I can move on to more interesting activities, like University. _

_Mummy bought a cat. I hate it but it follows me everywhere. I don't understand why it finds me so interesting. I especially don't understand why mummy thought "Alfred" was a "cute" name for the cat. Cute? Sounds more like an old mans name. And its just barley growing into adulthood. _

_Mycroft only visits for holidays, thank goodness. We have grown apart since he left. Not that we were ever very close. Mummy is always saying, "why can't you be as mature as your brother?", "Can't you take things seriously, like your brother?". Mycroft, this. Mycroft, that. How come I was born as the younger sibling?_

_At least Mycroft tries to be nice. Did I mention that on Christmas, he looked a LOT like how kids describe Santa Claus? I almost tricked him into wearing a red suit. Mummy didn't like that. But then again, she doesn't really agree with anything I do. _

_Until next year, SH._


	9. Chapter 9

_December, 8th_

_Age: 15_

_I will not start out by apologizing for not writing for two years. I have no need to apologize. I had just deleted this whole thing out of my mind. Yes, deleted. I have trained my mind to become like a computer. It needs to be perfected, but at least I can keep my thoughts organized for the most part._

_On a more embarrassing note, the reason for my absence is my manhood. Enough said. Not repeating it._

_On a less embarrassing note, Alfred, the cat that I mentioned quite a while ago "accidentally" got ran over by my mums car that I was driving last year. Yes, its less embarrassing. I hated that cat. But I got grounded and mum bought a new cat. At least this cat has a name that is less horrible, but still a pretty bad name. "Merlin". Mum like's weird names. But it was either that or "Alfred the second". Nope._

_My studies are becoming slightly more of a challenge. Hopefully, by next year, it will be a lot more interesting. Mum sent me to a private boys school, except that there is one girl. She is living here with her uncle who is the janitor/inventor here. He invents a lot of crazy things, but he is one of the only people here who actually tolerates my existence. Him and his niece. Its kind of nice having people you can trust, especially when you are practically out on your own for almost a year. Its nice not to have to deal with Mycroft for most holidays, except, of course, Christmas. Ugh._


	10. Chapter 10

_January, 9th_

_Age: 17_

_This is the most tedious thing mum has ever made me do. She leaves me with nothing to do on purpose so I get bored which almost forces me to jot down what she likes to refer to as my "history" just so I have something to do. Oh, mum's are smart. Even I, a rebellious teenager can admit to that._

_Part of the reason I am writing to you today is because of a small incident that happened, and writing it down may help me stitch things together a bit more. A boy about my age names Carl Powers drowned a couple of days ago. The media reported on it and gave a few details away, but there's something missing. His shoes, to be more specific. Everyone is saying it was just an accident, but it couldn't have been. Not with all the evidence that I could put together, but the police won't listen to me. They think I'm just some kid trying to get attention. _

_Maybe I should just let it go. There's nothing I can do about it if no one will listen. I'll just have to put it aside somewhere in my mind palace. Nope, not explaining that._

_Lots of people don't appreciate my deductions. I am right most of the time, and I think that pisses people off more than if I was wrong, because their faults are written on their faces. The kids at school are offended by my deductions the most, and I've gotten into more fist fights than I can count because of it. I've learned not to take out my frustrations on the cat the hard way. _

_I hope to see the light at the end of this dark abyss soon._


	11. Chapter 11

_June, 15th_

_Age: 18_

_My last entry was a bit dramatic, but its all done now. No point in apologizing. I never did get anyone's attention about the Carl Powers case, but that was over a long time ago._

_I started University almost immediately after finishing school last year. It is nice to be out of that house, but its not much better here. These people are more predictable than teenagers. I'm not sure if its them or if I am getting better at the whole "deducing" thing. _

_This is it for now. _

* * *

**Hello, everyone! So very sorry for the long wait! I have not been on fanfiction very much, and when I have, I have been reading fanfiction instead of writing it D: But, next week, I should have LOTS of time to spare! For this story anyway... not sure about the others. I'm in this whole writers block phase that appears whenever I'm right in the middle of a story.  
Anyway, enough blabbing! Is that even a word? So, Thanks for reading this story! It has tons of views and that's amazing! :) I plan to go through with this story throughout Sherlock's life until he dies and I'm trying to stay as close to canon as possible! I guess we will all find out what happens ;)**

Reviews earn you some cake! Yes! Real cake! I will be the one eating it, of course, but I will eat it with love for you! ;) 3


	12. Chapter 12

_December, 24th_

_Age: 18_

_Tomorrow is Christmas. Not looking forward to it. I am already at home, and have been for a couple of days. It has not been very appealing but at least it has not been unbearable. It will be worse tomorrow when Mycroft come for dinner. I am hoping to go back to my dorm room on the 26th, but we will see how that goes._

_The odd thing about this year is that I got a present from a girl in one of my classes. She has an embarrassing crush on me. She can hardly look at me without blushing. Her name always escapes me (on purpose), and when I see her, it takes me a while to find it. I always hide it deep inside my mind palace, trying to forget the awkward conversations that I have to have with her. She's quite shy, but only when she looks at me. She doesn't seem to have a problem chatting me up. I am not an awkward person, but every time I am around her, I deduce my feelings to be the definition of 'awkward'. _

_Ah, yes, Georgia Smith is her name. I am very tempted to switch classes just so I don't have the chance to be her 'partner' in projects. She's a short, stubby girl, with hair that has been dyed far too many times (it is currently the lightest shade of blonde that it can possibly be, without actually being white), and she abuses her makeup like her face is a coloring book._

_I have not opened her gift yet, but I have already deduced what it is. Earphones for listening to music, or whatever other use I can come up with for them. But I hardly listen to music as often as I make my own. Maybe I will have a use for it one day, but for now, I will just stick it in the back of my closet. _


	13. Chapter 13

_November, 1st_

_Age: 19_

_My dorm-mate does not know when to give up. He and his friends spent a very pointless amount of time trying to convince me to dress up and go to a Halloween party yesterday. I told them I didn't want to go dressed up as an idiot to a place full of idiots. Some of them didn't take me seriously and I was practically forced to dress up and go to this horrible shenanigan that they classified as a party..._

_The worst part was I had to dance with Georgia. I tried insulting her, but she just thought I was being stubborn, and the whole situation just unfolded into somewhat of a nightmare that I will delete immediately after writing about it. I have never opened up so much in my life, and probably never will to anyone, but something about this whole journal thing is somewhat... comforting._

_I organize everything in my mind, but the feeling of writing it down and being able to go back and read it is... nice.__  
_

_What am I saying? It must be from the dancing and the drinking and all the make-up that those guys practically made me eat. I am going delete all these unwanted thoughts._

* * *

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to lie! I totally thought I was going to have time to write this all week and I didn't update once last week! :O Forgive me! I stayed at my sisters house all week to babysit my nephews while they were out of town, and I thought I would be able to use a computer but I wasn't so...**

**I also got attacked by ninjas, and that delayed me even longer, so blame the ninjas! **

**The good thing is, I had some cake today! I'll give you some cake if you review?! :D**

**I love you guys! Thank you for reading this! 3 :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_August, 23rd_

_Age: 20_

_My summer is over. Normally, I don't like summer because I stay at home all summer (can't afford a flat), and its too hot. Its so **boring.**_

_I will be going back to University next week, which I can and can't wait for. I am so tired of being around so much stupid all day long. How did any of those lunatics get into University anyway? _

_At least I will be getting a new student to share my dorm with. My last dorm mate graduated, finally. Normally, you never know who your 'roomy' will be until the first day, but it was different this time. My new dorm mate, Sebastian, he has his ways (father is a very, very rich man. Owns a bank.), so he met me for lunch. He's an idiot, but I will admit that I like him better than the last guy (I can't remember (deleted) his name)._

_Here's hoping for a better year than the last._

_Mycroft update: Fat as ever._

* * *

**Hello! I hope you're not confused. Sebastian is the guy from "The Blind Banker". There! Now you're back on track! :) 3**


	15. Chapter 15

_May, 7th_

_Age: 21_

_It is the last month of University before summer starts. Again. I take back what I said last time. I do NOT like Sebastian more than my last dorm mate._

_Also, since I didn't write at Christmas, and Mycroft kindly reminded me about it (because I deleted it), I guess I should tell you that mummy thought it would be 'nice' if I had a date... I hate Christmas. I guess I should clarify. Mycroft convinced mummy to invite Georgia Smith for Christmas dinner. I had no knowledge of it until Christmas Eve. _

_Not only was her face as colorful as usual, but it was worse. It was Christmas-y. She looked like a snowman. I don't understand why she even endures my presence and insults. I've tried everything to avoid her, and somehow, she always makes her way right back. I just keep telling myself that staying in University will be worth it if I want to become the best I can be. My mind is filled with things, useful things that I may need in the future (hopefully, for cases). _

_I am more focused on becoming a detective than I am on breathing. That's how much I want it, and nothing will stop me._

* * *

**I HAVE OVER 1000 VIEWS! :D Thank you guys for reading! I love you soooo much! **

**I am trying to get this moving on. Sorry if its kind of slow going :/ but I am trying my best! 3 :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_June, 9th_

_Age: 22_

_University is over. Finally. I think I've learned all I could from there. Its nice to be all done, but at the same time, I now have nothing to look forward to. Well, nothing important. Maybe. _

_Mycroft has worked with the British Government for a while now, and has wormed his way inside a lot of the loop holes. He is starting to become a person of importance to the Government (though I can't imagine why). _

_He told me he is going to find a way to get me a case. We'll see how that goes. I have not had much luck on my own, so I will have to endure my brothers help. I guess I have nothing to lose. Except my mind._


	17. Chapter 17

_November, 1st_

_Age: 22_

_Mycroft actually got me a case. A small one, but it was good experience, I suppose. I just wish it could have been a more interesting, less dull case. I figured it out quite quickly. A young girl appeared to be poisoned by her mother, when in actuality, the girl poisoned herself, setting up her mother. It was easy to prove and the mother was let go._

_Anyway, another Halloween has come and gone. At least this one was better than most. Mum took my little cousin trick-or-treating (because I wouldn't, and my aunt couldn't), so I had to stay home and hand out diabetes to children. _

_At one point, this little boy (who was not aware that his parents are getting a divorce) came up to the door, chanted the normal Halloween saying, and held out his bag. I handed him candy and was about to close the door when he said, "You're Sherlock." I'm sure you can imagine my surprise, and I am not one who gets surprised easily. I surprise people, not the other way around. But apparently this particular little boy was related to the victim of the case I mentioned at the top. His parents seemed surprised that he had said anything, and I assumed his parents never told him about what had happened to his relatives and then I became aware that this boy also knows about his parents divorce. _

_I will only admit this one time. My deductions about this little boy had been wrong. I must go and strengthen my ability to deduce._


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys! Go back to the last chapter and see the little part I changed XD That will be all :) Back to the journal!**

_December, 27th_

_Age: 23_

_Another Christmas that I had to spend with my _darling_ family. The only reason I could endure it was because mother tried to make me feel guilty about "not wanting to spend time with Mycroft after all he has done for me in getting me cases". So, I went for my mother's sake. _

_I've worked on a few cases during the past year, but I am tried of helping the police in this way. I'm going to think of some way to make it more interesting. Until then, this will be a short update. I've finally found a flat to stay in. It's nice not living at home, but I don't think my landlord is taking a liking to me. It doesn't matter. He's an idiot._


	19. Chapter 19

_June, 28th_

_Age: 24_

_I have done it. I have finally done it! No more small, boring cases. No more dull police meetings. No more. No more! I am free! Free to do as I wish! Well, sort of. I need to make myself known all around first, which may take another 18 months, considering the fact that you need to gain peoples trust, which shouldn't be hard to do, unless the person is an idiot with major trust issues._

_Consulting detective. When the police are out of their depth (which is always), they consult me. It's brilliant really. I cannot believe I had not thought of it earlier. Mycroft laughed at me but wanted to help, so I refused. I don't need him anymore. I can take care of myself. Besides, I know of others who can help me more than he can. _

_I have been spending my time around the homeless, and they have taught me more than I imagined they could. I have had to make lots of room in my mind palace since meeting them, and I have got it all planned out._

* * *

**So, I got some reviews from this story in my email but they won't show up on fanfiction! :O So, I don't know who they were from (it probably had your username on the email, but I don't remember what it is. I deleted the emails thinking I would see them on here but they won't show up!) so, forgive me! But I wanted to thank you, SH, for reading my story and for the rest of my reviewers! Thank you SO much! It means so much to me! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

_November, 4th_

_Age: 28_

_I have officially become Sherlock Holmes - Consulting Detective. Its a nice title. It sounds... right. Everything I have worked out is put together perfectly, like a puzzle. I have been helping the police for a long time now and I think it is safe to say that there's at least one person from Scotland Yard who trusts me. Detective Inspector Lestrade and I have been working together for about a year now. But, most people, as per usual, don't like me, of course. The more they see me, the more they loath me. Idiots._

_Very interesting cases pop up now and then. I just finished solving one of the most memorable cases of my lifetime. Georgia Smith was found dead in her home, almost unrecognizable, except that _I_ recognized her. She had lost a few pounds since University, and her face was mauled, but I would recognize her anywhere. She was engaged and had a dog and was with-child. The police reported that the dog attacked her for no reason, and while it did seem true, it was not. Her dog did, in fact, attack her, but not for no reason. The canine was injected with a poison that mad him go mad, causing him to hurt his master. _

_It also turns out that Georgia did not die from the attack, but in fact, she died because of a small bullet in her right temple, something that would go unnoticed as her face was badly wounded by the attack. The police immediately suspected the fiancé, but I knew, of course, knew better. It turns out it was the future father-in-law. He had been over to Georgia's flat that same day, giving her some crisps and the dog some treats. The treats were, of course, poisoned. After finding out she had survived the attack, he shot her and removed the bullet so there would be no evidence, but he made a mistake. He had a hole in his pocket, and the small bullet slipped right out. _

_I never thought I would have to see Georgia again after University. Especially not in this circumstance. I almost pity her. _


End file.
